Division of Durston
The Division of Durston is a Craftian federal division in the state of Addams. It was created in 1986 and is one of the 75 original divisions at the inaugural federal election. The division is named after Kristie Durston (1910–1975), a scientist and a leading architect in the Port Bonestan urban renewal project of the 1960s. The division is very densely populated and covers the northern coastal suburbs of Bonestan, including the same area that Durston designed in the 1980s and 1990s. The sitting member, since the 2067 federal election, is Dan Cornejo, a member of the National United Party. History Though originally based on the greater Port Bonestan area, redistributions in the 2040s onward have squeezed Durston into a narrow peninsula immediately to the north of the Bonestan CBD. Demographic changes and gentrification have caused the Craftian Conservative Party vote to diminish greatly. Durston has changed from a marginal to a fairly safe United seat since the 2050s. Since 2067 the Liberal Party of Craftia has overtaken the Conservatives in the two-party-preferred count. Members } | Brad King | Liberty | 1987–1992 |- | rowspan="2"|2 | | rowspan="2"|Stephen Stills | United | 1992–1995 |- | | Liberty | 1995–1998 |- | 3 | | Bob Schubert | Conservative | 1998–2001 |- | (2) | | Stephen Stills | United | 2001–2004 |- | (3) | | Bob Schubert | Conservative | 2004–2007 |- | (2) | | Stephen Stills | United | 2007–2013 |- | 4 | | Hubert Ingram | Conservative | 2013–2022 |- | 5 | | Mike Hunter | Conservative | 2022–2034 |- | 6 | | Danna Bowman | United | 2034–2037 |- | 7 | | Lok Yeung | Conservative | 2037–2040 |- | 8 | | Stefani Rivenbark | United | 2040–2056 |- | 9 | | Lucy Wadman | Conservative | 2056–2061 |- | 10 | | Chloe Tamashiro | United | 2061–2064 |- | 11 | | Dan Cornejo | United | 2064– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Dan Cornejo | align="right"|35,978 | align="right"|37.49 | align="right"|–3.81 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Rob Cunningham | align="right"|24,443 | align="right"|25.47 | align="right"|+0.26 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Sandra Barwick | align="right"|21,285 | align="right"|22.18 | align="right"|+1.07 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Anne Yun | align="right"|4,328 | align="right"|4.51 | align="right"|–2.11 |- | | align="left"|Progressive | align="left"|Alexa Ling | align="right"|3,704 | align="right"|3.86 | align="right"|+3.04 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Stan Clanton | align="right"|3,109 | align="right"|3.24 | align="right"|–1.31 |- | | align="left"|Republican | align="left"|Felicita Coronado | align="right"|1,631 | align="right"|1.70 | align="right"|+0.39 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Brice Homeyer | align="right"|1,487 | align="right"|1.55 | align="right"|+1.55 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95,966 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93.41 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.74 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|6,768 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|6.59 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.74 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|102,734 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|98.65 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+1.50 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Dan Cornejo | align="right"|54,585 | align="right"|56.88 | align="right"|–6.52 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Sandra Barwick | align="right"|41,381 | align="right"|43.12 | align="right"|+6.52 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–6.52 ! |}